


Soaked tombstones

by MordredLJselfship (mordredllewelynjones)



Series: Main self ship AU [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Not Reader Insert, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Self-Insert, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/MordredLJselfship
Summary: Mine, Ed and Oswald's wedding day.A self ship fic.Self insert NOT reader insert.If you don't like it then don't read or interact.No sex or rude stuff in this fic.





	Soaked tombstones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbeing/gifts).



> Thank you to @chaoticbeing for allowing me to include their Gotham S/I, David.

A hush fell over the jam packed club as the lights dimmed. After some reluctance, mainly from the Valeska twins, dance floor was cleared and the men of the hour took their places for one of the most important moments of their lives. A running theme one realized if they took the briefest of moments to look back over today's events. 

 

Oswald took a deep breath. To say he wasn't nervous would be a downright lie. Although his mother had taught him the basics of how to waltz, a necessary skill for any gentleman in her opinion, he had never been much of a dancer and his injured leg made it all the more difficult. 

 

Both his boyfriends; husbands he corrected himself, he doubted he'd ever get used to that; had assured him that it didn't matter. They would love him no matter how things went and the day would be no worse off but still he couldn't help but be slightly anxious. 

 

He wanted today to be perfect in every way. Had he known that his companions, even Mordred who was responsible for choreographing the dance they were about to share together, were just as worried as he was he might have felt more at ease. As it was all he could do was wait for the music to start.

 

Eventually the opening notes of, the appropriately titled in Ed's opinion, a beautiful piece called 'Arrival of the Birds’ began to play and the dance began. A wedding dance for three was not a common thing and as they had all agreed that taking it in turns to dance with one another was simply unacceptable they had been forced to get creative. 

 

What the audience was treated to was somewhat similar to the slow and elegant style of country dancing that one might see in a drama set in Regency England. In fact, the main inspiration for it had indeed come from watching various productions of Jane Austen classics. It had seemed a good fit and one that would not only be easy for Oswald to join in with but could also be easily adapted to suit their party number.

 

Mordred's long red cape swirled gently around him as they circled one another, hands joined or occasional brushing against the others hips as they moved across the floor. It was a simple dance, coordination being the only real thing to focus on. 

 

Despite its simplicity and formality; however,  it was incredibly intimate. The space between them irrelevant as there wasn't a moment when one went without the others’ tender touch and the eye contact they made was so intense in feeling that even those watching from the sidelines could feel the passion between them. 

 

The moment came to an end as the music faded away and the room was filled with the sound of applause. Yet despite the claps and cheers that rang in their ears for the three lovers there was nothing else in the world apart from each other. 

 

Hands clasped together as they stood in a tight circle they rested their foreheads together, taking a moment to come to terms with all they had been through together. Not just what happened in the past all that they had done today but all that they would do in the future they would build as a family. They savoured that moment of warm and comforting calmness between them, their breath tickling each others faces as they bathed in the closeness they shared.

 

Then, eventually, they broke apart and the wedding reception continued at full swing. The gigantic chocolate cake that Edward had baked for the occasion was cut by the three grooms and quickly shared around; although Mordred, Oswald and Selina Kyle devoured most of it. With bellies full of cake and a bar stocked to the brim with drinks it wasn't long before the quiet and meaningful atmosphere made way for loud and exuberant party.

 

Victor Zsasz had procured a karaoke machine and soon anyone who was even the tiniest bit drunk, and even a few who weren't, were trying their hand at whatever song they fancied. 

 

The rest of the evening passed quickly and despite the attendance of not only fellow villains but also cops and vigilantes it remained a fairly enjoyable evening. Jerome and Jeremiah exchanged death threats after having both tried to ask Bruce Wayne to dance at the same time and Bullock became so inebriated that he passed out but other than that the evening went pretty well. Even Jonathan, who wasn't much of a people person, seemed to be enjoying himself. A fact which delighted his guardian, David (a child protecting vigilante, known professionally as Paranoia, with whom Mordred shared a close friendship.)

 

This being the case, and paired with the fact that the Iceberg Lounge was famous for late opening hours, the guests’ natural assumption was that the after party would go on until morning. 

 

They were mistaken; however, and even though almost everyone wanted the fun to continue Penguin declared the lounge closed after only a couple of hours. A difficult task when one was dealing with drunk and over excited cop, vigilantes and villains but Oswald wasn't the king of the Gotham underworld for nothing. 

 

The disgruntled dismissed guests guessed that newly weds wanted to get cracking on their wedding night. Once again they were proven wrong. What Ed, Oswald and Mordred had planned was, in a way, far more important and personal than that.

 

Gotham cemetery was not a safe place to be. The fact that so few of Gotham's more notorious citizens stayed dead and that the tombs of those who were destined to remain deceased were often disturbed in some way meant that it was not a place one should linger, especially at night. However, this not deter the trio from their pilgrimage. They were all more than capable of looking after themselves. 

 

“Would you like us to wait a moment?” Ed asked quietly. Both he and Mordred knew how much Oswald’s parents meant to him and they would never deprive him of time spent at their graveside, even on a day such as today. Given all that had happened during the past few hours he probably needed this moment of remembrance more than usual. No doubt he would he would want a chance to share his feelings with his late family without eavesdroppers. 

 

To their surprise; however, Oswald shook his head ardently. “No” he replied, taking the opportunity to grasp both his husbands by the hand “Thank you but I would like you both to be there. Unless you have any objections that is.”

 

“Of course not!” Mordred assured him, surprised that Penguin could entertain the notion that he would take issue with such a request. He had been to visit Oswald’s parents many times, in both the company of his husbands and alone, and he found the fact that Penguin wanted to come and tell his mother and father about their wedding day endearing. 

 

Edward was in firm agreement so without further ado they made their way through the forest of stone monuments to where Gertrud Kapelput and Elijah Van Dahl lay underneath the earth. Paying no heed to the fate of his formal suit trousers Penguin, with a helping hand from Ed, sat himself down upon the grass where he soon joined by his beloved partners. Mordred wrapped his crimson cape around the three of them as they sat in silence for a moment in the still of the night.

 

“Well today was the day” Oswald said finally “I never expected to ever get married. It wasn't something I had really given much thought to. I wish you could have been there with me.” Despite the happiness that the big day had brought the fact that his parents had not been able to witness it was like dagger to his heart. He tried his best to remain in control of his emotions but that was not something in which he naturally excelled and soon he had broken down into sobs of regret and grief. Mordred pulled his shaking form close as Ed smoothed Oswald's back in a soothing gesture.

 

“I'm sure they are watching” Edward whispered comfortingly. He himself did not believe in an afterlife; in angels, ghosts or spirits, but he knew that Penguin did. Although a part of him was screaming to correct himself he suppressed the urge. His husband needed to feel connected to those he had lost and Edward would rather swallow his own doubts rather than upset the man he held so dear. His kind words were appreciated as Oswald murmured a word of thanks and reached over to squeeze Ed's hand tightly. 

 

“Shall I continue?” Ed asked after a pause. He received his love's blessing in the form of a teary eyed nod so, clearing his throat slightly, Edward began to recount the events of the day.

 

“ We had the ceremony at the GCPD. Even now I'm not sure how the idea came about.” 

 

“Jeremiah suggested it” Mordred interrupted.

 

Ed raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “You seriously took the advice of that lunatic?” he asked.

 

Mordred shrugged, or gave his best approximation of one seeing as his arms were still wrapped around the little flightless bird sat between them. “Well it certainly made the day all the more memorable” he argued.

 

Edward chuckled. He had to admit that Mordred had a point. He doubted he would be forgetting the astonished and, in many cases, dismayed looks of the police officers who’s place of work had been hijacked by the city’s criminals any time soon.

 

“I liked it” Oswald chimed in suddenly “ Marriage is a promise after all. An announcement to everyone that you intend to be loyal to each other for the rest of your lives. I think it was only fitting that we exchanged our vows in so public a place. A declaration not just of our love and unity but also of the strength we have when we are together. I think it is important that, not only our allies but our enemies too, appreciate that.”

 

Both Edward and Mordred nodded in agreement. It had been an amazing feeling; standing there in the middle of the precinct where Ed used to work, where Mordred and Oswald had visited on mob business many times and the three of them had been arrested and temporarily contained on various occasions, and promising in front of everyone to never let the love they shared die.

 

There was a powerful vulnerability in it. The sort that only came from baring your heart to the world and daring it to strike at what was simultaneously your biggest weakness yet greatest strength. The fact the marriage wasn't legally binding was irrelevant. They were married in their hearts and in the eyes of all of Gotham and that was all that was needed. After all, it wasn't the legal documents that made marriage work, it was the determination of those involved that decided whether the relationship would sink or swim.

 

“Well I think we have certainly given a lot of people food for thought” Mordred added with a grin “ I've never seen Jim look so confused in his life.” 

 

Ed's eyes crinkled slightly as his own smile grew broader with silent laughter. “Bullock's face when you tossed the bouquet at him” he wheezed.

 

His two companions giggled along with him. Bullock had indeed caught the wedding bouquet; a fact which would probably lead to an interesting conversation with his partner, David, sometime in the future, and his shocked expression would live long in the minds of those who attended as one of the best moments of the ceremony. Jerome had even managed to get a photo. What he intended to use the hilarious image for was, as yet, unclear but Mordred agreed with Zsasz's suggestion of turning it into either a meme or a reaction image. 

 

The three newly weds sighed contentedly and lapsed into silence for a while. To take the time to talk about everything that had happened on their wedding day was something they were all finding surprisingly therapeutic. Even though they had all been eagerly awaiting this day for months now it had still been incredibly overwhelming in so many ways when the time had finally come upon them.

 

You were caught in a whirlwind of activity and emotion and although you loved almost every moment of it you couldn't help but find yourself reeling once it was all over. This being the case they were all glad Oswald had suggested this. A quiet moment with which to process how their new life together was finally underway was one which they had all needed.

 

Eventually Ed broke the silence and his husbands were surprised to hear that his voice was shaking. He was normally the most guarded out of the three of them, Mordred came in close second, and it surprised them to watch him avoiding their gaze as he twisted his hands together in distress as he spoke. He addressed his words firmly to the tombstones in front of them, as though scared of admitting his feelings to his loved ones directly but at the same time unable to stay mute a moment longer.

 

“I was so scared” he snivelled “I didn't think I could go through with it. The last thing I ever expected was to be in a position where I was cared about so much. I didn't want to let anyone down. The fact is that I am just not good enough but I want to be. I'm going to attempt to be. Whether I can do this I don't know but I'm willing to keep trying until the end if given the chance because I want this more than I have ever wanted anything.”

 

Edward finally began to let his tears fall freely, weeping openly as he let out low guttural moans of pain. Despite the cocky exterior that he tended to exhibit around others deep down he was riddled with insecurities, a fact that Mordred and Oswald were by no means unfamiliar with, and it seemed that now was one of those times when said insecurities decided to make an appearance. 

 

Both of Edward's loves rushed to his aid immediately, unable to watch him suffer needlessly. Oswald shuffled over to him and hugged him from behind, burying his face in the back of Edward's silky jacket as he made comforting “Shh”-ing noises. Being the big spoon was not something he was used to but he did his best and luckily Edward found the warmth and closeness of Oswald's body pressed against his back comforting. He felt less vulnerable, more protected, this way which was what he needed right now.

 

Mordred; however, adopted a different tactic. He crawled over and sat on his heels in front of Edward before reaching over to carefully remove his husband's green tinted glasses, brushing an errant lock of hair out of his tear streaked eyes.

 

“Listen. You’re not the only one who is scared, ok? I mean, until I met you two marriage was never a option for me. To find someone I trusted enough to allow them to get so close to me seemed impossible. I didn't even stop to consider the fact that I could be wrong, that was how confident I was in that fact. Yet when I met you and Oswald I knew I had no choice but to admit my mistake because the fact is that I can't live without either of you. And that is terrifying! For someone like me to hand you everything; my heart, my soul, my whole world, and to trust that I won't lose it is huge. I didn't think I'd ever be capable of something like that. Trust me, I never would have married either of you if I thought for a moment that there was a chance that either of you were anything but perfect for me. I know you are worried that you are not good enough. So am I! It is something that I think about constantly. The fact is that in the end though it doesn't really matter. I love you for who you are and I know Oswald feels just the same as I do. That is all we need.” 

 

Edward sighed as he smiled weakly with gratitude at the man sat opposite him, who's red and gold eyeshadow and heavy black eyeliner was starting to slowly make streaks down his face. To know that he wasn't the only one feeling this way was something Ed found extremely uplifting.

 

Oswald shifted his position slightly, moving to Edward's side, keeping one arm wrapped fitly around his waist whilst cupping Edward's chin in his other hand before leaning in for a slow and tender kiss.

 

“ I couldn't love either you or Mordred more if I tried” he muttered passionately “And Edward, you will ALWAYS be good enough. Do you hear me? Whether you are Ed or Riddler doesn't make any difference. I know you are frightened of disappointing us, that one of your alter egos might hurt us or something like that but you don't have to worry. Mordred and I vowed to stand by you and we wouldn't do so if we didn't mean it. We want you. No matter what happens.” 

 

They kissed once more and when they broke apart Edward wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, looking considerably happier. He planted a small peck on his Penguin's nose before turning to Mordred. 

 

Mordred gasped in surprise as Ed pulled him forwards so that he was now straddling the green clad man's lap. Laughing lightly at the look on his beloved's face Ed then lent in and pressed their lips together. “Thank you” he whispered as they rested their foreheads together once the embrace was over. Mordred simply smiled back, unsure how to accept thanks for something which he didn't see as warranting it but touched by the sentiment all the same. 

 

Seeing as how Edward had now settled down once more he carefully handed his glasses back to him before retreating off Ed's lap somewhat reluctantly. In truth had his legs not been falling asleep from sitting on the floor so long then he would likely have stayed longer. Ed, free to move at last, got gingerly to his feet and offered Oswald his hand to assist him in his own assent.

 

Penguin remained on the floor a moment longer; however. Although he was now getting rather cold and his bad leg was becoming rather sore a part of him didn't want to leave his parents side just yet. Besides, he was busy watching what Mordred was doing. 

 

The wedding bouquet had, as has previously been mentioned, graced the dead beat cop Harvey Bullock with its presence. Ignoring tradition; however, Mordred had refused point blank to leave it in his hands permanently. He had secreted it away during the wedding reception and brought it with them to the cemetery. His intentions in doing so were finally becoming evident.

 

Mordred looked down at the bunch of flowers which he had researched and put together with such care. Purple Tulips to represent eternal love. Chamelaucium (Wax Flower) to signify happiness in marriage. Japanese Honeysuckle which carried the meanings of bonds of love, generous, devotion and affection. Then; finally, there were the roses. The striped/variegated pattern of both varieties was symbolic in itself; warmth of heart, immediate affection and love at first sight. The red and white roses translated to together and unity whilst the pink and white blooms carried the meaning ‘I love you still and always will.’

 

A bouquet so important many would assume to be impossible to part with but Mordred knew just what to do with it. 

 

He placed it down on the grass by the tombstones of Gertrud and Elijah before turning to Oswald. “I thought that they should have them” he said “Is that ok with you?” 

 

Oswald's initial reply was to simply throw himself at Mordred, enveloping him in a tight hug. “Of course it is alright” he cried finally, voice cracking slightly with emotion “That means so much to me. Thank you.” 

 

“I just wanted to make you happy” his partner told him quietly. 

 

Oswald stared at Mordred lovingly, heart eyes glittering like starlight, before bringing a hand to rest at the nape of Mordred's neck as they sealed their love with a kiss.

 

“I love you much, Oswald” Mordred murmured against his husband's lips.

 

“I love you too.” 

 

With that the time had eventually come for them to depart. Mordred and Ed went to wait a short way away to allow Oswald a little private time to say goodbye  to his parents, until the next visit that is. Finally he was ready to leave and, after helping the chubby little bird up from his perch on the ground with some difficulty, the three of them made their way home arm in arm. 

 

In spite of the celebrations of that day none of them would ever consider the 'official’ ceremony to be the moment when they ceased to be just boyfriends and became husbands. For them their marriage happened under the stars at a graveside when they had laid bare their love and fears to one another in the ultimate show of trust. Their hearts had been forever joined in that moment, under the watchful eye of the spirits of Oswald's doting parents, and there would be nothing that the world could ever throw at them that would ever break that bond.

 

**The End.**


End file.
